


Fraxus Blurb: Tattoo

by geeheegajeel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fairytail, Freed, M/M, fraxus, freedxlaxus, laxus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeheegajeel/pseuds/geeheegajeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed and Laxus get matching tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraxus Blurb: Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quornchickennugget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quornchickennugget/gifts).



"Get a tattoo!?! I'm terrified of needles!" Freed exclaimed nervously, tensing up at the thought of a needle touching his skin.  
"Let's get matching tattoos then," Laxus' eyes glisten with excitement at the thought of sharing such a memorable experience with his best friend and true love. "I'll hold your hand." He kisses Freed's cheek, causing Freed's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.  
"Okay," Freed calms down a bit. "What kind of tattoo are we getting?"  
"Good question, but we'll figure that out with the artist," Laxus grabs the car keys, joyfully grabbing Freed's wrist and dragging him to the car. Within minutes they arrive at the shop.   
Freed can feel himself shaking; he's always been deathly afraid of needles and the simple thought of one is enough to send him reeling. Laxus notices this and rests a hand on his shoulder, subtly comforting him.   
"Hello, my name is Gabby and I'll be your tattoo artist."  
"Hi Gabby, we're gonna get matching tattoos." Laxus gives Freed's shoulder a soft squeeze.  
"I wonder which one of you will cry first," Gabby laughs. "What do y'all wanna get permanently etched onto your precious bodies?"  
"So I was thinking of something to symbolize the impact we've made on each other's lives," Freed shakily informs her. "Maybe like a yin-yang because we balance each other out well, but small! Very small, I don't like needles." He turns to Laxus. "Is that cool with you?"  
"I love it," Laxus' face brightens as he wraps his arms around Freed tightly. "What if the opposite side of mine is black for him, to show we fill a different part of each other?"  
"Sounds good to me," Gabby sketches a quick design, getting a nod of approval from both men. "Where do you want it?"   
"What hurts the least?" Freed nervously laughs at his statement.  
"Well, I suggest you manly men get it somewhere where you can show it off over the summer," Gabby mocks jokingly.   
"Does the shoulder hurt really badly?" Freed looks down, already dreading his question.  
"Not really," Gabby rolls a chair over to them. "Who's first?"   
Freed turns to Laxus, motioning for him to go first. "I wanna see how it's done first." He sheepishly smiles as Laxus sits down, mentally preparing himself for what's bound to come. He grabs Laxus' hand in an effort to calm himself down.  
"You ready, tough guy?" Gabby jokes as Laxus rolls his sleeve up completely. She outlines the sketch in ink onto his arm, and prepares her needle, cleaning it and plugging it in. "This'll only hurt a lot," She turns on the needle and begins her work.  
Laxus cringes as the needle touches his skin. "This hurts a lot more than I remembered," He bites down on his lip as tears form in his eyes. "Oh fuck, this hurts a lot!" He starts to subconsciously raise his voice, squealing out in pain.  
"You're almost done, muscle boy," Gabby tries not to laugh at the sight of a tough guy breaking down under the pressure of her tiny needle.  
"Oh my God! This is the worst, this is the worst!" Tears fall from Laxus' eyes and he grips onto Freed's hand tightly. Within five minutes, the inking is over.  
"Are you ready?" Gabby looks at Freed while cleaning her needle.  
"No, not really." He shakily sits down in the chair, taking off his shirt. "I can't roll up my sleeve enough," He hands his shirt to Laxus, whose eyes become drawn to Freed's slim and muscular body.. "I'm so nervous, can you go easy on me?"  
"If it worked that way," Gabby sighs, preparing herself for Freed's tears and shrieks in pain. She draws the outline on his arm, and powers up her needle. "Here we go."  
The needle touches Freed's skin, and he winces softly. "This doesn't hurt that much, Laxus. I mean it is painful, but I don't know why you were crying," Laxus loosens his grip on Freed's hand in defeat, mildly annoyed at the lack of his tears, but also happy that he's not suffering much.   
A few minutes later, Freed's tattoo is done.They both stand in front of the mirror, admiring the works of art inked onto their arms. Laxus grips softly on Freed's arm and nuzzles his head into his shoulder. "See, it wasn't that bad,"  
Freed chuckles and leans up to kiss Laxus' cheek. "Shut up, you cried like a baby. Now gimme my shirt so I can put it back on."  
"Nah," Laxus shrugs. "I think you look hot without it on."  
Freed grabs the bottom of Laxus' shirt and begins to pull it off his muscular body. "Then you're going shirtless too."  
"Well, okay," Laxus pulls his shirt off, revealing his tremendous arms and extremely toned stomach.   
Freed runs his hand up Laxus' abs. "I can't wait to cuddle with you when we get home."  
Laxus puts one hand on Freed's abs and another on his bicep and kisses him. "Likewise."  
They kiss for a minute or so until Gabby interrupts them. "How cute, it's like you were made for each other," Both men blush and put their shirts back on.  
They receive treatment directions for the next few days, and pay Gabby for her work.


End file.
